The present invention relates to boots for amputees.
In recent years, numerous advances have been made in the design of prosthetic legs which simulate natural legs in appearance. Many amputees, however, still wear peg legs. Peg legs are particularly convenient when working outdoors on uneven ground. In such circumstances, it is easier to maintain one's balance and more comfortable to wear a peg leg than other prosthetic devices.
A peg leg typically consists of a shaft of circular cross-section, with a device to attach the shaft to the wearer's body. The shaft, which is most commonly made of wood, terminates at a distal end which contacts the ground when in use.
The prosthesis shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,709 (Leal, et al.) has a rubber foot at the distal end of a peg made of PVC pipe. But, most peg legs have a wooden terminus, which can become slippery when wet and is subject to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,688 (May, et al) shows an artificial leg for a person who has had an amputation at the shin. But, the May, et al. device is not suitable for wear over a peg leg.